Death
by AsrarSonya
Summary: A psychological and philosophical analysis of Jack's feelings shown through his subconscious monologue.


**Death**

**(A psychological and philosophical analysis of Jack's feelings shown through his subconscious monologue)**

**Death**

Death is international

It knows no limits

No face

No religion

No race

It's a phase

A stage

An end

A start

Death should not be feared nor mourned

Death should not be forced nor stopped

Death should not be a sob story

Nor should it fall into a state of oblivion

Death is natural

Death is power

Power over time and fate

A constant process of renewal

Sudden yet timely

Endless yet momentary

A leaf falls off a tree to make room for next spring's growth

Every cell in the body dies to give room for new fresh cells to be created

Death is divorce

A separation between body and soul

A freedom

Death is not a robed skeleton holding a scythe

Nor is it a dark and never ending night

Death is transformation to a new location in time and space

It is a journey to the afterworld

Crucial, evolutionary, and sacred

Is the gift of death

* * *

**Chances**

She has the power

Power over time and fate

But does she have the right

To change karma on a whim?

To alter the course of the day?

To reverse every harm?

She snatches life from the jaws of death

Thinking she's beating death and giving another chance at life

But what she's doing is mummifying the soul

Endangering every other soul who will come in contact with it

Reincarnation is not a choice

Nor should it be a chance

A soul's bargain for the next lifetime

Comes only after life has exhausted its last breath

And after death has given its sealed passport

To another life.

*

But to play god

To give chances

Chances that are not well earned

Is to block other chances of the already living

To clutter the universe with more chaos

To stain life's vitality with unnecessary clots

Karma is a divine law

One that when violated

However innocently

Cannot be undone

One snapped thread alters the whole design

One misdeed alters a person's destiny

People who died were supposed to die

No one is mistaken in death

Just as no one is mistaken in birth

I will keep on urging her to drop the illusion

That life must be continuous

Because it is only the ego that craves continuity

Life should not be measured by the number of days

Nor by the number of breaths

But by the quality of life added to those days and breaths

By the number of smiles souls are colored with

By the breath of love's blossom planted in life

As I dream of planting mine in hers

* * *

**It's a Matter of Life AND death**

Life is a mystery

In its own miraculous existence

Constantly renewing itself

But only with the existence of its counterpart

A significant balance created to coexist

To melt into each other

Not to break

To complete each other

Not to fight

Death is undividedly wedded to life

The bride and groom of a sacred unity

The mother and father of fate and destiny

A union so perfect in its design

So complete in its purpose

Just like your parents were

Before being broken by the imbalance

Mystical

Magical

Natural

Even sensual

Life and death are compatible

Life is intimately entwined with death

Death is a stop between two lives

An island in the ocean of life

Death makes life possible

Life and death together

Form the universe's natural symphony

A rhythmic dance in serenity

A harmonious and wondrous thrill

Wholesomely vibrating through eternity

It's not a matter of life OR death

It's a matter of life AND death

*

So I stand, with all that I am, and all that I represent

To offer you my hand in truce

In understanding

In friendship

In love

To honor our sacred roles

And to surrender to the sacred balance

And let nature take its course

I offer you a chance

Since you are a believer in chances

To surrender

For life and death to coexist

To unite in peace

In harmony

For you and I to wed in mystical bliss

And to create balance

Together

As one

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**A special dedication to Lara.**

**Jack's perspective on life and death is representation of his opinion and feelings about himself and Tru.**


End file.
